Opposites Attract
by Fawkes10
Summary: *NOTICE*Hermione stays at the Weasleys for the summer. Quidditch practices, job applications, and love.
1. Welcome to My Life

****

Opposites Attract 

Chapter 1: Welcome to my Life

****

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything. All I own is my Dr. Pepper and my computer! 

A/N: Okay! Here's my story. I don't really have a plot yet, but it's going to be mostly romance. I guess it's a good thing I don't have a plot cuz that's what keeps me writing.

It was a bright beautiful da-move over narrator. 

Hello, I'm George Weasley. I just graduated Hogwarts last month. I don't have a job and I still live with my parents, kinda pathetic right? Well, it's really a good thing because then I never would have liked-don't get ahead of yourself George. Right, enough with the introducing, let's get on to the story.

Something whacked my head, hard. I woke up and looked around. Ginny was standing there, grinning. I looked at my twin; at least he had the same rude awakening. 

Ginny put on her most innocent face, "Mum's says you two need to get your lazy butts downstairs and join everyone for breakfast." Damn, she ducked the pillow I threw at her head. I groaned at turned to the clock. Being a wizard clock it said, "Get out bed you lazy bum!" I started to roll back over, but I smelled food. Sleep or food? Tough question. Um, I'll take food. I got out of bed and left my twin in our room. Apparently he wanted sleep. I didn't have a problem with that, more food for me!

"Morning Mum!" I said somewhat sleepily. She put the plate down and I began stuffing everything in my mouth as fast as possible.

"Fred, where's your brother?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. She was our mum and she couldn't even tell us apart. Honestly.

"Well, you're going to have to go wake him up to ask him." I continued eating.

"Humph. Your brother is so lazy," she stormed up the stairs. I was really glad I chose food.

"Oh, Hermione's coming tomorrow!" Ginny squealed. In my opinion it was too early in the morning to squeal. 

Ron spoke up, "Really?" He seemed happy and interested. Apparently he hadn't gotten over his crush. I chuckled to myself. Hermione had never liked him as far as I know. I heard some yelling upstairs. Fred was getting in trouble! Knowing my mum, he'll be de-gnoming the garden all morning. I chuckled again and went upstairs to take a shower. I came back downstairs and Mum was baking a cake. Odd. Nothing special happened today. 

"Why are you baking a cake?" I licked the batter off the spoon. She didn't slap my hand so something really good happened. Maybe Percy had finally blown up. Hmm, that's not a bad idea...

"An owl came for your brother saying he got the job at Flourish & Blotts!" if she wasn't as old as she was, I was positive she'd be jumping up and down. "I'm so happy! HE got a job," her voice turned icy at the end. Of course, Golden Twin wins again. Always gets everything before me. The girl, the job, the food. From now on that'd change. Mum was always yelling at me for not being responsible. I didn't respond. I just threw the spoon in the sink and stomped off. So I got ticked off easily.

~*~

"George, Mum says you have to come down for the party," I heard Ron's voice through the door. I didn't respond. So what if I was being a two-year-old? It was unfair! Can't really change that sitting and moping. I'd start tomorrow. And I did.

****

A/N: That was kinda pointless. I had to put it so you can know what George's life is like. Don't worry, this story WILL get better, only if you review! *wink* *wink* Flames will be used to make s'mores, cuz I'm hungry! I need 5 reviews till I post the next chapter. That's not that hard is it?


	2. You Were Just Kidding, Right?

****

Opposites Attract

Chapter 2: You Were Just Kidding, Right?

A/N: Okie dokie! Here is is cuz I got 5 reviews. For my other story, The Evil Plan, I got 13 total. It really sucks! Oh, I'm American, so I'm sorry to all you Brits. 

I stood waiting nervously. Ten more minutes until I got to go to the Burrow. I started pacing nervously. I had only traveled by floo once before. Nine minutes. What if I fell out at Malfoy's house or something? What if I couldn't get through at all? Eight minutes. I checked my bags for the ninth time. Five minutes. I walked into the kitchen to say good bye to my parents.

"Have a nice stay dear. Send us owls," my mum hugged me. 

"I will!" We walked to the fireplace. The fire was a bright green and my bags had disappeared. I stepped into them.

"The Burrow!" and I was off. I quickly tucked in my elbows and closed my eyes. I hated flooing. I started to get really dizzy. Suddenly I flew out. Two strong amrs caught me, and an electrical current start going through me. I looked up to his face. He had red hair down to his eyes, lots of freckles, deep green eyes, and a smile. I looked into his eyes. They were captivating. I couldn't look away. Neither could he. It was all I could do to keep from collapsing. 

He spoke, "Hello Hermione."

"Hello George," I was still looking in his eyes.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"You're different." A flicker of angry was on his face, but soon disappeared.

"George, can I have my friend now?" I heard Ginny's annoyed voice say. I realized I was still holding on to him and I quickly put my arms down. 

He grinned, "Oh no. You see, me and Hermione were going to take a page out of your book and snog each other senseless in the broom closet." (She and Harry had gotten together last year.) I laughed. The look of horror on Ginny's face was priceless. 

"Oh yes. Come George," I pulled him along.

"Hey! You guys were just kidding, right?" Ginny yelled at us.

"Oh no. We are completely serious," I tried hard not to smile. Ginny went white as a sheet. We started laughing. 

"Gosh Gin. Your face was priceless!" George now had tears coming out of his eyes.

"I hate you George Weasley!" she yelled, red faced. It just made me laugh more. Normally, I wouldn't have laughed at all, but something was just different. George ran and left me all alone to face the wrath of Ginny Weasley. She calmed down after a few minutes.

"Er, sorry Gin. Didn't mean to get you so mad," I apologized. 

"That's okay," she pulled me upstairs to her room. She locked the door and sat on the bed.

"Okay, what's got you all excited?" it was really amusing to see her sitting there with her head in cloud nine.

"Harry owled me and said he'd be coming tomorrow! We are going to go on an actual date in Diagon Alley! My first date! I'm so excited!" she said it all very fast, but I finally figured out what she said. I was really happy for her, but at the same time I was sad. I had dated Harry last year briefly. Very briefly! I was just to strange. I missed having a boyfriend. 

"I'm really happy for you Gin," I smiled. I wanted, wait scratch that, needed a boyfriend.

****

THANK YOUS:

silverlime~ Thanks for the tip. I'll try it! 5th reviewer, go you! 

Randomness~ H/G fics are my favorite too! I've read most of them, but not lately. I haven't read Sneezy Mouse's yet. I didn't mean for it to be the same! Tell her I'm sooo sorry! But I have a special surprise planned...

darkened-soul~ There will be. Just wait.

hip-sakana~ Yeah, Fred does get everything. Don't worry, the tables will turn.

silverwolv20~ I'm soo glad you continued reading my stories. I'll read Christmas Gift okay?

A/N: Okay that was really short. Do you like the way I go from George to Hermione each chapter? Tell me in a review. I kinda like it so I might keep it. Please review!!!!! I want 10 before I post the next chapter! 


	3. I Wasn't Interrupting Anthing, Was I?

****

Opposites Attract

Chapter 3: I Wasn't Interrupting Anything, Was I?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own it. All of it is probably been done by someone else. I might even get sued for using the alphabet.

A/N: OMG!!!!! I have 12 reviews! For just 2 chapters! As promised here's chapter 3. On with the story!

I sighed and put my quill down. 

__

Snogging Hermione didn't sound to bad. 

**__**

Wait, pull yourself together! She's your little brother's friend. And he has a crush on her.

Yeah, she's also pretty, funny, smart, adorabl-

****

She's two years younger than us! 

Yeah, your point? Speaking of Hermione.

Hermione walked in and sat down across from me. She glanced at the various pieces of parchment scattered across the coffee table. 

"What are these?" she asked.

I scowled, "Job applications."

Oh, need some help?" 

I was really grateful, "Yeah." She slid down to the floor and sat down next to me. I shivered, but not from the cold.

"Okay, let's see. What are you having trouble with?" she picked one up and read.

"Everything," it was true.

"Basically, they all ask the same questions, just worded differently. So, you only have to think of one main answer for each. Let's start with Flourish & Blotts." She worked with me for at least two hours. We had a good number of the applications filled out. 

"I need a break. Do you want anything to drink?" I stood up and stretched.

"Pumpkin juice, please." I went into the kitchen and got out two glasses. I filled them and went back to the living room. I sat down next to her on the couch.

"Thanks for helping me," I said.

"Oh, it was no problem. Gave me something to do. Ginny, Ron, and Harry are doing last minute homework, like always. I'll help you finish tomorrow if you'd like," Hermione looked at me with her soft brown eyes. The were a maple brown and irresistible. I couldn't resist. 

"Sure. I wish I could repay you though."

"Well," she looked around to make sure no one was listening, "I've recently wanted to learn how to play Quidditch." I was shocked. What happened to book worm Hermione? She looked at me again with those big maple eyes.

"Okay, let's go outside." We put our glasses away and went outside. Perfect weather. We went and got my broom and Fred's. 

"I'm, er, a little scared," she admitted sheepishly. 

"Well, your broom can sorta sense fear. So we need to get over that first. Why don't you hop on my broom and we can fly a little?" She nodded and got on behind me. He arms snaked around my waist and held tight. It felt...strange. A good kind of strange. I shook it off and rose up into the air. I felt her tense up. 

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned for her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she obviously lied.

"Sure," I dropped lower and she relaxed. We flew a little bit and I didn't do anything mean. For some reason, I didn't want to hurt her. She was already scared.

After awhile I said, "Come on. Let's go back down. Dinner should be ready." My stomach grumbled to prove my point. She laughed and agreed. I went back down slowly. We landed and I helped her off. She looked into my eyes for about a full minute. She hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, wanting her to stay in my arms forever. 

She finally pulled back and said, "Thanks."

I grinned, "I enjoyed it. Race ya!" I started to sprint to the house.

"Not fair!" I heard her yell. I stopped and she caught up to me. She put on a burst of speed and beat me to the house. She waited until I caught up. 

"Hmmm," I said, "I think this earns a death sentence of tickling!" I tickled her. I threw off her sandals and attacked her feet.

"I'm-sorry!" she managed to gasp. I stopped. I helped her up and we looked at each other. We seem to be doing that a lot lately, don't we? I noticed my face inching closer. Her breath was hitting my cheek. I leaned down and-

BANG!

Fred threw open the door which caused us to jump apart.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" he asked sweetly. I was a little glad he came. I had no idea what Hermione would do if I kissed her. I shuddered at the thought.

"Oh no. Not at all," I said. I whipped out my wand and hit him with a tickling charm. He was on the floor having fits. Hermione and I laughed.

"Well, come Milady," I held out my hand, which she took, and we went inside.

~*~

Later that night, I laid in bed thinking about that day. I certainly had fun. I had broke the book worm and revealed the funny Hermione. I like her better that way. Hell, I like her anyway.

"George, you asleep?" Fred called out. Damn, he just HAD to interrupt my wonderful thoughts.

"Yup."

"Ha, ha. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," I pointed out.

"Do you like Hermione?" he asked bluntly.

"Yeah."

"You do realize Ron's going to be really mad at you when he finds out?" Damn, hadn't thought of that. Oh well. I'm bigger.

"So? I'm bigger," I said.

"But Ron'll never talk to you..." he did have a point. Oh well, I'm bigger. I rolled over and promptly fell asleep.

****

Hermione POV

I sighed and rolled over to my back. I thought about the wonderful time I had flying. It felt so good being that close to him. I felt free, odd as it sounds, with him. My book worm self shed off and my funny, laid back side came out. I liked myself better that way, to tell the truth. And when we almost kissed, I shuddered. I wanted to kiss him. I was nearly there. Then Harry, being a prat, had to interrupt. Maybe I had been chasing the wrong Weasley last year? I rolled over and promptly fell asleep.

****

Thank yous:

elijahsbaby1981~ Yeah, I didn't like it. I like this story, so I'm sticking to it! 

Yukito Forever~ Sorry, I'm not going to switch, but I'll put Hermione's thoughts in sometimes. This is my fav pair. 

Yunami the Dragon~ Yeah, I'm using fan fics too. I can't wait til the fifth book! Hope you like chapter 3!

Hermione18~ Thanx! Ron had his chance so too bad for him!

darkened-soul~ You've reviewed twice! Thank you!!! At first it was even shorter so I redid chapter 2. As long as you guys review, I'm posting!

Ali Weasley~ I'm sorry about the Sneezy Mouse's! I had this plot long ago I just wrote it recently. I'm planning to do something special. Tehehe! 

Jessie Weasley~ Oh thank you! 

A/N: Okie dokie, if I do the Hermione POV all the time, it might ruin the surprise. I might put those little blurbs in. I don't even know what the surprise is so don't expect it soon. Review!


	4. Interrupted Once More

****

Opposites Attract

Chapter 4: Interrupted Once More

****

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! 

I was downstairs eating breakfast a week after Hermione's first flying lesson. I've been extremely hyper lately, but I have no clue why. It's 6:00 in the morning, and I'm wide awake. Hermione came down, still in her cute little pajamas. She got a bowl and poured herself some cereal.

She yawned, "Can we fly soon so I can be inside when Harry gets here?"

"Yeah, but we are going to work on the Zonko's application tonight, okay?" She nodded.

"Come outside when you're ready," I said. I went outside. I couldn't be around her for to long or I'd want to do something. Not good. I took my broom and flew around clearing my head. The sun wasn't up yet but it was going to be a nice day. After about fifteen minutes, Hermione came outside, carrying Fred's broom. She was wearing a Gryffindor Babe tee shirt with denim shorts that showed off her beautifully long legs. She had tied her smooth sleek hair back in a messy bun type thing. She was hot! I did another loop before landing next to her. 

"Okay, you're going to go on your broom today again," I said. She pouted, apparently she liked flying with me. She mounted and hovered next to me. 

"Weeee! This is fun!" she did a loop. I was beginning to think she wasn't really scared at the beginning and just wanted to be near me.

"See," I said, "told you so." 

"Yeah! Catch me!" She sped off flying around. Having to wake up at 3:00 in the morning for practice wasn't for nothing. I followed her and slowly gained up. She sped through the trees and I lost her, sort of. I found her hanging in the air, oblivious to the fact that I could come right beside her. I flew slowly, so I didn't make any sound. 

"Boo!" I screamed in her ear. She jumped and I put my arm protectively around her. 

"George, look at the sunrise," she breathed. It was beautiful. The sun had just started to come over the hill. The sky was golden, then orange, then pink, ending with purple.

"It's beautiful," I whispered in her ear. "Just like you." She turned to look at me. We came closer and I leaned my head down. She titled her head and we were so close except-

"**HARRY'S HERE!"** Ginny yelled, causing us to jump apart. I scowled. I always had to be interrupted didn't I? Hermione scowled too. She actually wanted to kiss me? My heart leapt. I saw Harry come out of the house and run to Ginny. He kissed her. Oh, why couldn't I do that? The walked back inside holding hands. I looked at Hermione. 

"Want to go inside?" I asked.

"Sure." We glided down together and put away our brooms. Inside we saw all the Weasleys greeting Harry. I said hi to him briefly. 

I leaned over to Hermione, "Can't wait till dinner tomorrow!" She laughed. Harry's birthday and Christmas were the biggest meals of the year. 

"Well, Fred and I are going to go. See you tonight," I said to her. She nodded and I disappeared.

~*~

I sighed and laid back on the bed. Fred had to leave for work. I scowled. Humph. I wanted, no needed a job just to prove I was better than him. I was also bored out of my skull, except for when I was with Hermione. Hermione. I needed to kiss her, but we were always interrupted. There had to be a way I could get her alone. A date! Well, not exactly, but close. I would have to set up something very special. I grinned evilly. It would be perfect...

~*~

I had everything set up perfectly. After checking one last time, I went inside. I spread out the job applications and got comfortable on the couch. Hermione came and sat down next to me.

"Hello!" 

"Hey! Ready to start?" she asked.

"Actually I have a better plan. Tonight-" I started, but was cut off by Ron.

"Um, Herm can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Okay, but don't call me Herm," she walked out of the room with him. I sat there and scowled. I heard Ron's voice. 

"Why not?"

"Because," Hermione said, "you had your chance. Too late now. You blew it."

"Please."

"No. I like someone else," she huffed. My heart got twisted. Who? Me? Hopefully.

"FINE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I ASKED! I'M OBVIOUSLY NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! FINE! I DON'T CARE!" Ron yelled.

"GOOD! CUZ I HATE YOU! YOU SELFISH, STUBBORN, IDIOTIC PRAT!" Hermione yelled right back.

"..."

"Can't even think of a good come back, can you?" Hermione walked back in the room. Yay, go Hermione! She sat down and scowled.

"Okay, sorry, where were we?" she asked.

"Hermione! I need help picking out an outfit for my date tomorrow! I NEED your help!" Ginny ran in the room, almost in tears. Hermione looked sympathetic. 

"Well, Gin, I was kinda busy-"

"Oh thank you! I knew you'd agree!" Ginny cut in. Great! My perfect night was screwed up. I scowled. 

"Um, sure Gin. Can I have 5 minutes?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and left.

"I'm so sorry George." Apparently the disappointment showed on my face.

I forced on a smile, "It's okay."

"Tomorrow." I nodded and she hugged me. My heart swelled up. Her hair smelled fruity. She left. I scowled. Why couldn't I do anything with her? Fate was really getting on my nerves. I couldn't stand it anymore. I was ready to do anything. And I mean anything! 

****

A/N: Poor George! *sniff* Don't worry though. He'll get the girl, the job, and the food. Of course, it's not going to be easy. Mwahahahaha! Erm, yeah. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank Yous:

PunkyPrincess13~ I try to update often, but I couldn't this week!

darkened_soul~ I totally agree with you! A little R/H on the side is okay. 

Hannah~ I have to finish this one first! Tehehe! I will!

silverlime~ Thank you! I will read yours.

AnnaMay~ Then why r u reading this???

Gliniel of Tirragen~ Thanks! I will!

Silver Dragon Princess~ Me too! 

Ali Weasley~ Do you really think I would do that?

Yukito Forever~ Thanks! It would conflict with the ending.

summergirl63088~ Thanx! George's my fav too!

Yunami the Dragon~ Another one of my more brilliant ideas! Tehehe! j/k!

NOTE!

The last chapter I will have something where you see George's point of view from the present, like quite a few years later. What do you think of the idea? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

****

Opposites Attract

Chapter 5:

****

A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated for like three weeks, BUT I have excuses. I had like three huge projects due last week that took up all my time. Last weekend I started a new story, look out for it in a few weeks. Good news is I the rest of the week off, so I'll write a lot!

I sighed and put on some nice clothes. Well, I was trying to put on something, but my mind kept wandering off. I shook my head, closed my eyes, and randomly threw a few things out of my closet. I looked at the clothes. Not too bad. In fact better than what I would've been able to pick out. Black slacks and a nice button up navy shirt. I hurriedly put them on. 

"George, can I come in?" I heard Hermione's voice say.

"Uh, sure." She walked in the room, but stopped. I looked down. My shirt was still unbuttoned. 

"Very nice six pack. I think you should leave it like that," she grinned.

"Nah, Mum might be after my head," I grinned back, but made no move to button up my shirt. I walked over the mirror and combed my hair. 

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded. She was wearing a short, baby blue dress that went down to her mid-thigh. She had her hair up in a clippy thingy. I hurriedly buttoned up my shirt.

"Come Milady," I held my arm out to her, which she took. We went downstairs together. 

~*~

Once downstairs we went outside to wait for Harry to come down. Finally he came.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" we all shouted at once. He looked shocked at first, but started grinning. We sat down and Mum served her delicious dinner. I must have had 5 helpings. Hermione had 3. Once we were all full Harry got piled with presents. He opened Mum and Dad's first which was a special wand holster that fit on you arm. From Bill and Charlie he got a miniature Hungarian Horntail which moved around and brought good luck to the person. Percy got him a book. Don't exactly remember which one though. Hermione got him a book, but it was interesting. It was specially designed so it showed whatever spell you needed on the page you were looking at. Ron got him a mini Quidditch set with the Gryffindor players on it. Ginny gave him something that looked like a watch, but I didn't really see. Now it was time for me and Fred's present.

"Harry, even though we don't have a store, yet," Fred started. 

"We decided to give you some things to try out," I said.

"Because of the special present you gave us," Fred said.

"Use them wisely," I winked. We brought over the huge package and plopped it on the table. Harry undid the wrapping and opened the box.

He looked at us, "A box?" We nodded.

"Well, open it," Golden Twin said. Harry did and it revealed a...you guessed it. Another box! He rolled his eyes and opened that box. He did this until it was about the size of his palm. 

"If this shows another box, I'm going to hex you until next year!" He undid the box and...nope you're wrong. NOT another box. Inside was a small golden key. 

He held it up, "Huh?" 

"Save it until we go to Diagon Alley. Bring it there," I responded. I chuckled. I should do the box thing more often. It was fun watching him turn red. Suddenly Mum brought out the cake. It was huge! It had about five layers and on the top there were 16 candles and a lighting bolt. We all sang Happy Birthday. If you don't know how it goes, I pity you. He blew out the candles and cut the cake. We all had about 2 pieces each. Mum makes us eat so much food. Conversation drifted from news to Quidditch to school. School. The realization that Hermione would leave in a month was dropped on me like a baby giraffe. I wouldn't see her for nine long months. I turned to look at her. She was so beautiful, despite what she thought. If I didn't act quickly, she might've never found out I liked her. I had to act fast. I did. She turned to look at me. Our eyes reflected each other. I put my arm firmly around her waist and pulled her closer. I put my lips on her soft warm ones. 

****

A/N: Okie dokie! How'd you like it? I luv cliffhangers, especially when I know what's going to happen. Oh, and if anyone recognizes this as a duplicate of Sneezy Mouse's it was unintentional since I just read hers. I'm sorry. I think my will be a little different though. I have a few surprises. Mwahahaha!

I put my arm firmly around her waist and pulled her closer. I put my lips on her soft warm ones. She was startled at first, but she reacted soon. She put her arms around my neck and played with the hair at the nape of my neck. I pulled her closer. Some one coughed. I didn't notice. Nothing matter except us. Finally, we broke apart for hair. 

The table was silent. Fred and Ginny were smirking. Everyone else just had their mouth hanging open like a fish. They looked quite funny.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" Mum exploded. Only took her 15 seconds. 

"Yes Mum?" 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" she rambled on, but I didn't pay attention. I looked at Hermione. She was blushing Weasley red.

I leaned over, "Let's go to the garden." She nodded and we escaped. She slid her hand in mine. We sat on a bench. 

"So, um, are we going out now?" I asked. Please. Please. Please.

"Well, that depends. Do you want to?" she grinned. It made made my heart swell.

"That depends. Do you want to?" I grinned. She snuggled in my arms and I held her protectively. I wanted that moment to last forever. 

****

A/N: Okie dokie. Like my little trick? I was going to stop it there, but I wouldn't know how to start the next chapter. Please review!

****

THANK YOUS!

lady fuchsia

solar girl

summergirl63088

darkened-soul~ Yay! Your fourth review!

~*Amanda*~

lady fuchsia

SilverMoon

Yukito Forever

Silver Dragon Princess

silverlime

ali weasley~ 5 TIMES! MY GOSH!

Kirjava

Black Tiger

Blue Eyed Angel

Hermione18

Red Dragon

WOW! That was a lot! I hope you guys aren't mad at me for not updating! I'm sorry!


	6. There's a New Golden Twin in Town

****

Opposites Attract

Chapter 6: There's a New Golden Twin in Town

****

A/N: Okie dokie. I'm going to give you a quick explanation of what's going to happen with this story and everything.

The story will take a turn for the worse after this chapter or maybe the next, I haven't written it yet. WARNING: There WILL BE Deatheater activity! 

This story will probably have about 5 more chapters or so. I think it might go into Christmas, although that'll probably change.

Okay, the topic you've all been waiting for (yeah, right). The end. I've asked. You responded. And I've decided. 

Gliniel of Tirragen + Malfoy, I thank you for letting me decide. You brought up a very good point. You said, and I quote, "Do I like the idea of seeing George's POV from the present...hmm, kind of, i guess... actually, I don't think I do. It's just, I like to fantasize on what happens after they get together & all happily ever after. [Which is why I don't usually read sequels after the couples have gotten married]" I totally agree with you now. It's better to imagine it. Sometimes it gives you an idea for a fan fic of your own. O, and while I'm thinking about it ONCE I FINISH THIS FIC, WHEREVER IT LEAVES OFF YOU CAN CONTINUE IN YOUR OWN. I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU SAID SOMETHING LIKE BASED ON FAWKES'S FIC OR SOMETHING THOUGH. Okay, back to where I was. Like I said, I agree with you, but some people don't. That's why I've decided that I am going to write a sequel. It'll be a quick, short, one chapter sequel. It'll be quite awhile after Hermione's out of Hogwarts. It won't really explain anything, just show you what their lives will be like. Now for them to be together or not is my decision alone...

Um, I said I would give you a quick explanation, but that was really long, almost a page. Sorry. On with the story!  


I took a deep breath. I tried to calm down, of course it didn't work. Why would it? 

"George, come on. We're going to be late!" Hermione complained. I nodded and threw the floo powder in. I took her hand and we stepped in together. 

"Hogsmeade!" we shouted.

We flew out in the Three Broomsticks. We walked out and over to the west side.

"It's okay George. You'll do fine. Don't worry," she said. I scowled. 

"I'm nervous," I complained, again. Actually, I was scared out of my wits.

"You'll do fine," she reassured me. We stood right in front of Zonko's. 

"Oh no. I can't go in there," I backed away.

"Yes you are," she firmly shoved me in. I looked back and she waved. I scowled again. A lady with gray hair and kind green eyes walked up to me.

"Hello my name is Katherine Zonko. Call me Katherine. My husband and I own this shop. Are we ready for the interview?" she asked kindly. I licked my lips and nodded. She led me to a small back room. We sat down in chairs.

"George Weasley, your application was very nice. I'm sure you'll do fine," she must have noticed I was nervous. I licked my lips again. She asked me a few questions. Most of them were about what I would do to make Zonko's better and if I had thought of new products. It was really easy and she made me extremely comfortable.

She looked at her clipboard, "Well, George, I'm happy to saw this. Welcome to Zonko's Joke Shop. I'm sure you'll help us." She smiled brightly. I fought the urge to hug her. I grinned.

"Can't wait."

"You start Monday at 10:00."

"It opens at ten? Why?" I asked, but I was glad.

"No jokester in their right mind would come before that!" she laughed. I had to agree with her. 

"Thanks!" I walked outside to Hermione who had two ice creams. I put on a sad face.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. You wasted all that time with me," I looked at my shoes so she wouldn't see me laughing.

"Oh George. I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. My shoulders started to shake. Hermione must've noticed. 

"George!" she whacked me on the arm. Unfortunately, she had an ice cream cone in her hand. Chocolate fudge ice cream. She started to giggle and I laughed too.

"That was yours!" she giggled harder. 

"Well then I'll just have to eat yours," I grinned. I took it out of her hand. She pouted. I smeared the ice cream on her shirt. It was strawberry. 

"George!" she giggled. 

"Want to get more ice cream?" I asked innocently.

~*~

We stumbled out of the fireplace laughing. We had quite a few ice cream fights and we were now human ice cream cones.

Harry and Ginny came in, "Have a nice time?" 

"Oh no not at all," Hermione said.

"Get out of those clothes before Mum catches you!" Ginny ordered. We hurriedly scrambled upstairs and changed into non-ice creamed clothes. We came back downstairs to see Fred setting the picnic tables for dinner. With all the food Mum cooked, that was torture. 

"Why is Fred setting the table?" I asked Ginny.

"He went out with Angelina instead of going to work. Mum got a nasty Howler," she giggled.

"Dinner's ready!" Mum yelled. Within five seconds everyone was there ready to eat. We passed around the hundreds of dishes.

"Herm, tell George to pass me the potatoes," Ron said. He was such a prat sometimes! He would never forgive me for getting his girl.

"My name is Hermione and here they are jerk!" she plopped the potatoes next to him. I saw Mum sighing and shaking her head.

"We are going to go to Diagon Alley on Monday to get your things for school," Mum said. NO!!! Monday I had to go to work. 

"Er, Mum? I want to go with them, and I wouldn't be able to on Monday," I was ready for her to explode.

"Why?" 

"Erm, I uh have to go to work," now she was going to explode.

"Oh my gosh! Since when do you have a job?" she asked. Everyone was staring at me. I didn't like it.

"Today. I'm working at," I drew it out nice and long, "Zonko's." I grinned. Fred was speechless.

"Oh George! I'm so happy for you!" I grinned. Move over Fred there's a new Golden Twin in town!

~*~

I looked at Hermione who had just come down the stairs. She was absolutely beautiful. She had on a sparkling baby blue dress that had spaghetti straps. It was low cut. It only went down to her knees and had a slit on the side. Her hair was up elegantly showing off her long slender neck. She wore no make-up and I was glad. My breath suddenly flew out the window, never to return. Most people probably thought she could be much prettier, but not me. 

"Wow!" was all a could say. She smiled.

"Now, where are we going?" she asked, taking my arm. 

I grinned, "It's a surprise!" 

"Tell me!" she begged. I shook my head.

"Nope," I put a spell on her so she wouldn't be able to see. 

"George!" 

"Sorry!" I grinned and made a face at her. We walked for quite sometime. Once or twice Hermione accidentally stumbled over something. Finally we reached the destination.

"Here we are!" I announced as I took off the spell. Her face looked really funny as she looked around. We were by a creek and a willow tree. The full moon was out and so were the stars.

"It's beautiful, but where are we?" she asked. I grinned; couldn't wait to see her expression.

"My backyard," I said, still grinning. Her jaw dropped.

"That's not funny George."

"No look. Behind you over that hill it the top of the house," I pointed to it. She saw and gasped. We sat down next to the willow tree.

"So why are we out here?" Hermione asked, looking at the stream.

"No reason. Just wanted to be with you." She turned to look at me. Her maple colored eyes had the stars in the sky reflecting off them, making it look like she had stars in her eyes.

"Why are you staring at me? I don't have blue hair or anything, do I?" she eyed me.'

"I can see the stars in your eyes," I responded. We sat there in silence just enjoying each other's company.

"Hermione?" I asked quietly. I thought she was asleep.

"What?" she murmured sleepily.

"Come on Starry-Eyes. Off to bed," I said.

"I'm too tired to walk. Carry me," she lifted her arms up like a little child. I sighed and picked her up. We slipped inside the house unnoticed. I went up to Ginny's room and tucked her in.

"Good night," I kissed her forehead. She was already asleep. I grinned and went to bed myself.

****

A/N: Now, normally, I don't update so soon, but I have 50 reviews and I needed to celebrate. 50 reviews! OMG! I've never had so many in my short, very, writing career. Congratulations to silverlime for being my 50th reviewer!

THANKS!

Kirjava

Gliniel of Tirragen + Malfoy

Li-chan

Silver Dragon Princess

George Weasley

Sneezy Mouse

Solar Girl

Alizee

!!!silverlime!!!


	7. Last Night Together

****

Opposites Attract

Chapter 7: Last Night Together

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I hope you still read my story. O, I couldn't post yesterday cuz I wasn't home at all hardly. ^u^

Okay, so here I was, two weeks before Hermione had to leave. I was stressed out. I didn't want her to go. I wanted to do something memorable, something special on her last day.

I walked into work at 10:30. Erica was sitting at the cash register, ringing up some customers. She was a little bit strange, but quite pretty. She had long, wavy blonde hair and blue blue eyes that seemed to say she knew something I didn't. Then it hit me like a two ton bludger. Of course, ask Erica. She's a girl after all!

I walked up when she was done, "Erica, I need help."

"Well, we all knew that!" 

"Ha, ha. Listen, Hermione, my girlfriend, is leaving for Hogwarts in a few days, and I need to do something special with her."

"And you're asking me this why?" 

"B-because your a girl and you know more about this kind of stuff?"

She smiled, "Right, but I don't think I'd be much of a help since I don't know you or her very well. You have a sister don't you? Why don't you ask her?" I thought about this for a moment. Yes, Ginny would probably help me. 

"Okay. Thanks."

~*~

"Ginny!" I called. She whipped around. 

"Yes Fred?" she asked, irritated. Honestly, my own sister doesn't even know me. 

"Fred, where's Fred? Anyway I need your help. Pwease?" I put on a puppy dog face on.

She frowned, "With what and what's in it for me?" Aha, I knew she'd agree. 

~*~

I paced around nervously waiting for Hermione. Ginny was getting her ready and I had no idea what she was doing to her. Ginny suddenly appeared on the stairs. 

"Introducing the new and improved Hermione!" she stepped aside and Hermione came down. 

My heart stopped, it seemed hard to breathe, and my jaw was surely on the floor. Hermione looked absolutely stunning, gorgeous, beautiful, and every other word you could think of to describe her. She had on a sparkling pale blue dress to the floor. It was tight and showed off every single curve on her body, some I tended to look at more than others. It was low on the front and had no sleeves. She looked taller by about 3 inches. Her hair was twisted and looked really soft and silky. She had on makeup which I have no experience with what so ever, but it made her look pretty. 

"How do I look?" she twirled around to let me see the really, really low back. I swallowed.

"You-you. W-w-wow!" I think I was drooling.

"Thank you but you should really close your mouth and stop drooling," she grinned. I closed my mouth and grinned back. 

"Well, we should get going, we don't want to be late," I said. 

"We are we going? And how can we be late?" she asked anxiously. 

"You'll find out." We walked outside to where a broom was standing.

She eyed it suspiciously, "George-"

"Hop on," I cut her off.

"But-"

"Yes I know there's only one. Get on behind me." We hopped on and I took off. We glided low, just barely over the trees. Hermione had her head leaning on my shoulders and her arms wrapped around me. 

"My I ask why we are flying?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Oh I dunno. I didn't feel like walking all the way there, and with you shoes, you probably are glad." She nodded. We slowly descended to the ground. I helped her off and led her to our picnic. 

"Oh George!" she exclaimed. I grinned. Ginny had helped my set up a picnic right next to the willow tree. We sat down together. It was on the hill, which was good since I came for the sunset. 

"Oh, George look! It's beautiful!" she breathed. We snuggled together for a long time. Just enjoying each other's company. I would miss her deeply.

****

A/N: I know that was bad and it was short. Flames will be used to burn me up.


	8. NOTICE!

Attention!  
Who ever is QuadraDeMyth could you please email me at Gmnstkikbutt56@aol.com? Please! I like your review a lot and it gave me a lot to think about in my story. I want to know more about what you think of it. Also, I have a question for you but I'd rather ask you in an email or something. Could you please give me your email address or (if you have it) IM me at Gmnstkikbutt56  
  
  
****PLEASE NOTE!**** OKAY, SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE GOTTEN THE IMPRESSION THAT THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER. WELL, NO OFFENSE, BUT YOU'RE WRONG. I STILL HAVE ABOUT, UM, 3 CHAPTERS TO GO IF EVERYTHING WORKS OUT THE WAY I WANT IT TO. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON, HOPEFULLY SOONER THAN I GOT THE 7TH UP (lol).   
  
Next Chapter preview: Hermione leaves for Hogwarts and DEATHEATER activity (maybe, maybe not) 


End file.
